Anioł Stróż
by Shirek Neko
Summary: Czym byłby świata pełnego walk, gdzie człowiek, człowiekowi wilkiem. Co, jeśli do takiego świata wkroczyły istoty z innego wymiaru. Byty koniunkcji sfer. Potwory rodzące się ze złej woli. Zobaczcie walkę w świecie o wiele brutalniejszym, niż wam się wydaje. W świecie, gdzie jesteście tylko dziećmi w watasze wilków...
1. Prolog

~Gdzieś w bliżej nieokreślonym czasie i przestrzeni~

Więzienie, pełne wody. Jedyna osoba w okolicy, jaka dycha. Przykuta do ściany grubymi łańcuchami, którymi jedynie może trochę "poruszać". Z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach mruczy w kółko w akompaniamencie uderzeń stali o zimny kamień i wiecznego mroku.

Słońce skryło się za księżycem. Świat ogarnęła ciemność, niemoc. Bogowie się gniewają. Gatunek ludzki zszedł na złą drogę. Światy się łączą. Ziemia w ogniu białym wstaje. Człowiek, człowiekowi jak świnie na rzezi ochlastuje. Krew leje się rzekami do oceanu ognia piekielnego. Drżyj, człowieku, drżyj. Pochyl swój zdrętwiały kark przed Bogami. Światy się łączą. Wszystko ulega w chaosie. Do świata żywych wycieka magia. Moc kształtuje potwora, a on wybija ludzki stwór. Tempu firnis. Dama zjadła owoc zakazany. Zrodzony z chary, zła i śmierci. Potworem się stała. Spłodziła synów dwóch. Ludzi. Herosów, którzy zabili potwora. Ich własną matkę. Demona o ogonach dziesięciu zapieczętowali i na części dziewięć podzielili. Światy się łączą. Stworzyli drogę Yin i Yang. Ciemności i światła. Pierworodny z braci, też dwójkę potomstwa płci męskiej spłodził. Dwójkę sprzeczności. Jeden kochał ludzi, drugi pragnął moc boga posiąść. Wznowili walkę między sobą. Światy się niszczą. Chaos nachodzi. Bracia, ci, którzy wywołali wojnę, walczyli mocą równa sobie. Miłość kontra nienawiść. Życie i śmierć nie ma tu znaczenia, jeśli nikt nie wygra. Światy się rozłączyły. Chaos pozostał. Demony pozostały. Nienawiści, ból i wojna. Pozostały po wesz wieki. By chaos mógł zbierać swe krwawe żniwo... - i tak w kółko przez całą wieczność.

* * *

Ohayo

Mam nadzieję, że prolog się podobał. I jeśli myślisz czytelniku, ze to zwykłe przepisanie normalnej opowieści to się mylisz. =^.^=


	2. Rozdział 1

Minęło ponad 6 lat od pojawienia się demona. Wielkiego lisa o ogonach dziewięciu. Został zapieczętowany w chłopcu. Od tego dnia miano diabła, potwora zostało dane mu. Bohaterowi, który broni wioskę przed lisem.

Mały chłopiec znowu uciekał przed swymi oprawcami, którzy go ścigali przez całą wioskę, rzucając w niego obelgami "Czemu on jeszcze żyje?" czy "Dlaczego Hokage trzyma jeszcze tego potwora w wiosce?". Z taką nienawiścią, dziecko o blond włosach, musiało walczyć, codziennie odkąd pamiętał. Sam szczerze nienawidził tych ludzi, chciał odejść. Raz spróbował. Złapali go po dwóch dniach. Po tym zdarzeniu ataki na chłopca stały się coraz częstsze i intensywne. Sam nie rozumiał czemu złamana ręka, goiła się w ciągu niecałego dnia, jak normalnie regeneruje się w kilka tygodni złamana kość, a sprawność odzyskuje się w kilka miesięcy. Rany goiły się w kilka godzin, a mieszkańcy powiadali, że to przez demona, którym jest. Znowu go dorwano w jednej z bocznych uliczek Konohy. Znów go zbito do nieprzytomności, lecz bano się zabić, gdyż ów malec miał ochronę władcy wioski i tylko dlatego jeszcze nie zabili blondyna.

~Naruto~

Obudziłem się po pobiciu. Ledwo wstałem i ruszyłem ku swemu domowi, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Malutka kawalerka, która nadawała się jedynie do generalnego remontu lub rozbiórki. Wszytko, było stare, zużyte lub zniszczone. Wszedłem do środka i ruszyłem jedynie w kierunku łóżka.

\- Czemu oni mnie tak nienawidzą? - zapytałem płaczliwym głosem skierowanym w przestrzeń, czekałem na odpowiedz, jak zawsze. Lecz ta nigdy nie nadeszła. Rozparzony wtuliłem się w swoją jedyną przytulankę, rudego lisa. Zasnąłem po chwili, płacząc jak co wieczór.

W świecie Morfeusza nie byłem bezpieczny. Gdyż widziałem ciągle obrazy śmierci, rzezi z dnia swych narodzin, lecz tego nie wiedziałem. Nagle z wszechobecnej czerwieni i bólu wizja zmieniła się w łąkę, która znałem i słowa unoszące się, na wietrze, w burzy "Przybądź do mnie, synu." Z głosu nie dało się rozpoznać czy to jest kobieta, czy mężczyzna. "Przybądź". Nawołuje ponownie. ''Mało czasu masz."

Obudziłem się wraz z gromem z nieba ciemnego niczym krucze pióra. Słowa w śnie były takie realne, prawdziwe... Nie zastanawiałem się długo. Czułem w sercu, że to waga życia i śmierci. Ubierałem się pospiesznie i wyruszył w burzę, chodź niektórzy, nazwali by to nawałnicą. Biegłem cały przemoczony na polanę, która dobrze znałem. To było pole treningowe numer trzynaście. Najmniejsze, ale i najrzadziej używane. Biegłem, ile miałem sił nogach i tchu w piersi. Biegłem wytrwale pod wiatr. Zmęczony dotarłem na polanę. Rozejrzałem się wokoło, szukając żywej duży, lecz nic nie znalazłem. Gdy miałem się już zbierać, usłyszałem "Czekaj" albo mi się tylko zdawało, a następnie ujrzałem wszechogarniającą biel i ból.

Czułem, że nic nie ważę. Otworzyłem niepewnie oczy, a tam świat pełny bieli.

\- Czy ja umarłem? - zapytałem sam siebie głośno.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. - spojrzałem w stronę, z której dobiegał mnie ten głos. Stała tam niezbyt wysoka postać w kapturze. - Narodziłeś się na nowo, synu mego mistrza. - postać sięgnęła kaptur i ujrzałem dziewczynę w wieku może trzynastu, czternastu lat. Miała proste brązowe włosy do ramion, piwne oczy, a cerę bladą. Na policzkach zaś miała dwa fioletowe plastry.

\- Jestem Rin mój drogi Naruto, Synu Czwartego Hokage, Namikaze Minato. - podeszła do mnie i przytuliła -Wybacz, że dopiero teraz się pojawiam...

Patrzyłem na dziewczynę z niedowierzaniem. "Czy ona chce mnie oszukać?" - pomyślałem ze strachem w sercu. Gdy mnie przytuliła i powiedziała, że jestem synem Czwartego, to chyba śnie, albo ktoś mi coś dorzucił, albo w ostateczności zraniłem się i zakaziłem ranę bellastoną. W małych ilościach przecież dział jak halucynogen.

\- Czemu dopiero teraz? Czemu mnie tak nienawidzą? Czemu jestem uważany za potwora, choć nim wcale nie jestem! - próbowałem się uspokoić, lecz emocje wzięły górę i skończyłem to, krzycząc przez łzy.

\- Naruto-kun. -poczułem jej dłoń na policzku, która wytarła mi łzy. - Sam się dowiesz, lecz do tego czasu musisz sam wytrać. Może nie mogę cię wychować, nie mogę zbytnio fizycznie pomóc. Lecz wiedz, że jestem przy tobie i mam dla ciebie dwa dary. Jeden dostałeś, masz, lecz o nim nie wiesz. Drugi jest tu. - dotknęła mojej lewej ręki. Momentalnie poczułem pieczenia, jakby mi ktoś przyłożył żeliwny pręt rozgrzany do czerwoności. Próbowałem wytrzymać ten ból, lecz ten był zbyt duży i zemdlałem. Ostatnie co pamiętam to jej miły uśmiech.

Widziałem czerń, czułem wilgoć. Otworzyłem oczy, nadal świat otaczała ciemność, choć wielkimi krokami świt nadchodził. "Czy to był sen, czy marna wizja lepszego świata?" Zastanawiałem się, patrząc w dal, na górę z głowami Hokage. Próbowałem wstać, zmusić swoje zdrętwiałe ciało do podniesienia się. Dopiero po chwili stanąłem na nogi i ruszyłem drętwym krokiem w stronę domu. Wszedłem do domu wraz ze świtem i ruszyłem pod ciepły prysznic. Leżenie podczas burzy nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Przekraczając próg toalety, zrzuciłem mokre ubrania. Ruszyłem pod ciepły prysznic. Jedyna mała przyjemność, prócz jedzenia ramenu, jaką miałem w tym marnym życiu. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że moje lewe przedramię było całe w czarnych wzorach. Patrzyłem na to z przerażeniem, "Czyli wszystko, co widziałem, było prawdą?!" Wykrzyczałem w myślach. Mając na uwadze, że okoliczni mieszkańcy mogli być niezadowoleni z tego, że "potwór" nie daje im spać. Znając życie, pewnie nie skończyło by się na darciu mordy.

Przyglądałem się tej nowości na mojej ręce. Bardzo mocno przypominała pieczęć, jaką wykorzystują ninja w Fūinjutsu. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić, bo do staruszka nie pójdę, bo zaczną się na pewno pytani typu "Skąd to masz" lub coś w tym stylu. Głośno westchnąłem i ruszyłem do kuchni po śniadanie, gdzie czekałem w spokoju na wybicie godziny 9.

Na zegarze wybiła równo 9, a ja wyszedłem w swoim standardowym stroju. Czarnych spodniach i białej podkoszulce, lecz poszerzonej o bandaż zasłaniający dar Rin. Wkroczyłem do twierdzy pełnej książek, ulokowanej niedaleko akademii ninja. Szedłem wzdłuż regałów i czytałem nazwy działów. Interesujący mnie dział znajdował się na samym końcu korytarza i zajmował osobny pokój. Sam był podzielony na kilka kategorii, między innymi: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fūinjutsu czy historie klanów. Przechodziłem obok tego ostatniego i ujrzałem swoje nazwisko. Bez wahania wyciągnąłem dość spory zwój. Był cały w kurzu. Przeniosłem go na najbliższy stolik i zacząłem studiować ów wielkie dzieło zatytułowane "Wymarli z Wiru".

"Klan Uzumaki, znany także klanem Wiru. Mistrzowie w dziedzinie fūinjutsu. Obecnie uważany za wymarły. Został wybity podczas drugiej wojny Shinobi. Obawiano się go ze względu na duże pokłady czakry, jak i talentu do tworzenia pieczęci. Większość tej wiedzy zaginęła wraz ze zniszczeniem ich wioski [...] Ostatnim znanym mieszkańcem wiru była Uzumaki Kushina. Jinchūriki dziewięcioogoniastego lisa, Kyubi'ego. [...] Jej specjalnością były tworzenie łańcuchów z czakry... "

Czytałem z zainteresowaniem historię klanu, choć cześć była dla mnie zbyt trudna do zrozumienia, czy ogólnego przyswojenia. Zrozumiałem. Istnieli, byli specjalistami od pieczęci, wyginęli, proste. Odłożyłem zwój na swoje miejsce i ruszyłem w stronę przeznaczonej na zwoje z pieczęciami, gdy ktoś ośmielił się mi przeszkodzić

\- Czy przypadkiem nie jesteś za młody na naukę fūinjutsu? - odwróciłem się ku ciekawskiemu osobnikowi. Miał z dwadzieścia lat, może z dwadzieścia dwa. Więcej bym mu nie dał. Nosił czarną maskę, przepaskę ze znakiem wioski na oku i miał włosy, jakby je suszył podczas biegu, gdyż stały mu prawie pionowo. Ubrany w standardowy strój ninja z kamizelka jōnina. Wyglądał jakby był bardziej zainteresowany swoją książką, niż mną.

\- Niech Cię to nie obchodzi. - spojrzałem na niego, a on tylko dalej czytał swoją książkę. Dopiero po chwili dodarło do mnie, że on nie reaguje jak reszta wioski na mój widok. Tylko spokojnie stoi. - Przecież jestem wolnym człowiekiem, mogę robić co chcę. Do póki nie zagrażam sobie lub innym mam prawo być wolny. - spojrzałem na niego groźnie. Lecz ten chyba nic z tego sobie nie robił.

\- Młody, młody, po pierwsze jak się nazywasz? Po drugie jeśli chcesz zostać ninja polecam zacząć od taijutsu i ninjutsu, a dopiero potem sięgać po fūinjutsu.

Patrzałem na niego wzrokiem wilka. Lecz gdy ten nie chciał odpuścić, spełniłem jego prośbę

\- Jestem Uzumaki Naruto, ty? - dalej wpatrywałem się w intruza o srebrnych włosach

\- Hakate Kakashi. - ten patrzył na mnie z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Jakby coś sobie ustalał z samym sobą - Chodźmy do Hokage-sama, bo i tak miałem Cię tam zabrać. Zabieraj manatki i idziemy do niego.

Szliśmy w stronę wierzy władcy wioski. Co chwila patrzyłem na Kakashiego, gdzie on jednym okiem czyta i idzie na oślep. Będę się śmiał jak zaliczy z czymś crash test. Droga do staruszka minęła tylko w groźnych spojrzeniach i szeptach, które na pewno były cichymi wyzwiskami. Lecz ja jestem przyzwyczajony a srebrnowłosy ma to głęboko w rzyci.

Wsiedliśmy do biura gdzie urzęduję stary Sarutobi. Może to niecodzienny widok, jak staruszek śpi na wielkiej stercie papierów. Starszy go obudził, a ten spojrzał na nas tępym wzrokiem i odbitym kawałkiem dokumentu na poliku.

\- Jakby co to nic nie widzieliście. - powiedział cały zmieszany. Nie wytrzymałem i wybuchłem śmiechem.

\- Ojii-san, to mi prędzej wypada tak spać niż tobie. Więc po co mnie wezwałeś? - patrzyłem na niego, dosłownie przeszywałem go wzrokiem - Miałem bardzo ciekawe zajęcie, a ten mi przerwał. - pokazałem palcem na Hakate

\- No więc, postanowiłem przydzielić ci Kakashi'ego na mistrza, póki nie zostaniesz geninem, albo nie pójdziesz do akademii. – ta informacja zszokowała, nie tylko mnie ale też tego jednookiego, któremu wypadał książka ze zdziwienia. Lecz tę szybko pozbierał i schował do kabury. - Kakashi zajmij się nim dobrze.

\- Dobrze Hokage-sama. Przyjdź na pole treningowe numer trzynaście na 9. - spojrzał na starca, ten skiną głową i znikną w dymie.

\- Naruto - spojrzał na moją rękę - Co ci się stało? - instynktownie ją dałem do tyłu.

\- Nic, Ojii-san, to tylko nowy wygląd. - kłamałem z sztucznym uśmiechem na ustach

\- Oj, Naruto... - westchną - Gdy zdecydujesz mi się to pokazać, albo gdy nie będziesz czegoś wiedział, to przyjdź. Pomogę na tyle ile będę mógł.

\- Dziękuję, staruszku. - posłałem mu uśmiech trochę sztuczny ale na taki mnie stać w tym trudnym świecie. - Będę już sze...

\- Zaczekaj Naruto. Mam dla ciebie mały prezent. Pewna osoba kazała Ci to dać kiedy będziesz zaczynał naukę w akademii, ale jako już zaczynasz się uczyć o stąpaniu na drodze shinobi to mogę dać Ci to dwa lata wcześniej. - podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął zwój - To część wiedzy o twojego klanu. Kakashi pomoże ci odpieczętować zwój. A teraz już idź proszę. Widzisz te papiery same się nie podpiszą. - zaśmiał się, nabił fajkę i pożegnał mnie jednym z swoich kółek z dymu.

Wróciłem do domu i zamknąłem się w nim. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni zwój, który dostałem i zacząłem mu się przyglądać. Wyglądał jak standardowy zwój w bibliotece. Tylko grubszy. Nie mogłem go otworzyć, a też bałem się, że go uszkodzę. Odłożyłem go na stolik nocny i znów przywitałem Morfeusza w jego świecie.

* * *

Pieczęć Naruciaka - art/Hyuuga-Roku-Fuuinjutsu-Seals-Tattoos-333316815

* * *

Hejka wszystkim ponownie =^.^=

Mam nadzieję, że się podał rozdział

P.S. Praca należy do daveartwork, link do profilu


	3. Rozdział 2

Rozdział 2

Czas powoli mijał pod okiem Kakashi'ego, który szkolił mnie na wojownika Ninja. Uczył mnie podstaw walki, taktyk, technik z ninjutsu. Ostatecznie zacząłem uważać go bardziej za starszego brata niż sensei'a. Od rozpoczęcia me treningu z Hakate minęły dobre 3 lata i powoli zbliżają się moje 10 urodziny.

Jesień w wiosce ukrytej pośród liści jest piękna. Najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich pór roku jakie są. Był 9 października roku 19xx. Patrzyłem z dachu mojego domu na ludzi, którzy po tych kilku latach zmienili choć trochę swoje zachowanie względem mnie. Byli bardziej obojętni niż mściwi. Ale to jest spowodowane tym, ze Hakate Kakashi jest moim mistrzem.

\- Naruto-kun. - usłyszałem znajomy głos i się odwróciłem do srebrnowłosego rozmówcy - Idź spać, jutro czeka Cię ciężki trening...

\- Wiem, wiem Sensei, lecz coś mnie gryzie w środku. Czuję, że dziś muszę w nocy być na nogach. Coś mi podpowiada, że od dzisiejszej nocy będzie zależeć czy ktoś przeżyje czy nie... - patrzyłem mu w jedno oko z poważną miną - Proszę, nie przeszka...

\- Naruto... Wiem, że twoje przeczucie rzadko się myli, ale wiesz jak to bywa. Może jesteś wyszkolony na poziom Chuumina, ale nadal jesteś dzieckiem!

\- Wiem! - krzyknąłem - Coś ma się stać w wiosce lub blisko niej, nie zginę. Obiecuje – patrzę na niego srogo. On tylko wyciąga zwój i go rozpieczętowuje w powietrzu

\- Masz, przyda Ci się. Moje pozostałości po byciu w ANBU. Maska ma filtr biologiczny i chemiczny. Jest niewiele trucizn, które potrafią się przez nią przedrzeć. - bierze do ręki maskę, z smutnym, zamglonym wzrokiem. - Hee... Ile to minęło od początku...? - znów spojrzał w dal na las na zachodzie - Przeżyj Naruto-kun - położył maskę i znikną w kłębie dymu

Siedziałem na dachu do póki słońce nie zaszło za horyzont. Złożyłem ubranie ANBU, składające się z granatowego podkoszulka, spodni, płaszcza i białej maski wilka. Stałem tak dłuższa chwile. Bardzo długą chwile. Na zegarze wybiła godzina dwudziesta trzecia. Wtedy powoli ruszyłem ku ulicy głównej, skacząc po dachach. Gdzieś w połowie drogi ujrzałem jakieś zamieszanie na jednej z uliczek bocznych. Dwójka zbirów, z czego jeden wyglądał na trzy, ba czterodrzwiową szafę. Takiej góry żywego mięcha nigdy nie widziałem. Wyglądali jakby przed kimś uciekali, szybko uciekali. Ten większy z nich miał wierzgający worek na plecach.

Ruszyłem za nimi, ledwo za nimi nadążałem. Dogoniłem ich gdy zwolnili po wydostaniu się z obrębów murów miejskich Konohy. Wtedy zaatakowałem słabszego. Szybko i precyzyjnie, jak uczył mnie ten stary grzyb Kakashi. Chodź z dwójką ledwo dawałem sobie rady to jakoś parłem na przód. Atakowałem ich większością ataków jakie posiadałem. Pewnymi i tymi mocno niedopracowanymi, które mogły mnie zabić jak i przeciwników. Nagle z krzaków wybiegło kolejnych wrogów. Ci byli zamaskowani i nie dałem sobie z nimi rady. Nim się obejrzałem, dostałem tak mocno, że aż zobaczyłem wszystkie gwiazdy na niebie, a potem już nic. Ciemność...

Leżałem w wodzie. Nie słyszałem nic prócz bicia mego serca. Otworzyłem oczy, a tam widzę kanały. Wszystko wokół było obskurne. Nawet sosnowiec jest lepszy miejsce jeśli chodzi o sam punkt wizualny. Wstałem i kląłem z bólu, który tutaj dziwnym trafem odczuwam nie z zewnątrz, a z środka. Poczułem zapach siarki. Spróbowałem namierzyć źródło przykrej woni, i ruszyłem za nią.

Kluczyłem po tym labiryncie długo, straciłem poczucie czasu. Widziałem tylko te same ściany, szpetne jak nie wiem co. A śmierdziało gorzej niż w kanałach naszej pięknej wioski ukrytej pośród liści.

Nie wiem który raz skręciłem w boczny korytarz. To co zobaczyłem wywołało u mnie zdziwienie. Zamiast kolejnego korytarza widzę wielką sale, zalaną wodą i złotą bramę na środku. Chyba... Podszedłem i zobaczyłem wielkie bydle. Jak pół dzielnicy w Konohie. Na dodatek rude. _"Pewnie wredne, dam rękę uciąć jeśli nie"._

 _-_ JA ZARASZ DAM CI WREDNE! - nagle to coś zaczęło się na mnie wydzierać. Kobiecym głosem. Czułem, że mam prze-inną czynność seksualną, amen.

-Kim jesteś? - zapytałem niepewnie, obawiając się kobiecej torebki a co gorsza cegły w niej.

-Jestem Najwspanialszą z lisic głupcze, wasza rasa zwie mnie Kyuu'bim, ale nazywam się Yasaka, a ty młody, jesteś mym Jinchuurikim. - zobaczyłem jak ten. Tfu... Ta wielka lisica gapiła się na mnie jakby bym smakowitym kąskiem.

Mam się śmiać, czy płakać. Już wiem czemu nazywano mnie potworem. Ten wzrok, pełen nienawiści, chęci mordu. Patrzyłem tak chwilę w to wielkie czerwone oko. _"Chyba będę potrzebował nowych spodni"_. Spojrzałem na resztę jej ciała i się głośno dumałem jak ono się tutaj mieści...

-Młody, młody, będziesz tak stał i patrzył się jak sroka w gnat? Czy sobie pójdziesz? Albo zostaniesz mi to obojętne tylko daj mi SPAĆ! - wydarła się, odwróciła tyłem i poszła chyba spać.

-Kobiety... Jak ja was nie rozumiem... - mruknąłem pod nosem, odwróciłem się szykując się do wyjścia a tu jakaś łapa na mnie ląduje i przygniatała do ziemi.

-Nie jakaś debilu tylko najpiękniejsza i najsilniejsza z wszystkich bijuu. Odszczekaj to – przygniatała mnie bardzo mocno. _"Oby mi brzuch nie wybuch jak paczka chipsów."_ Myślałem i modliłem się do bogów znanych i nie znanych. - Ou... Nie wrzeszczysz? Jak niemiło. - usłyszałem smutny głos Yasaki i odpuściła - Uważaj to, za moją lekcję dobrego wychowania.

Poczułem jak życiodajna mieszanka gazów znów wpływa w moje płuca. Poczułem że żyję, jeszcze żyję. Mógłbym przysiąc, że zobaczyłem mojego staruszka po drugiej stronie.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie tak na prawdę jestem? - rozejrzałem się kanale – Co to za miasto, wioska?

-Wioska? - usłyszałem głośny, szyderczy śmiech - Wioska? - dalej śmiała się na całe gardło - To jest tu. - pacnęła mnie w głowę końcówką ogona - Wygląda tak, bo jesteś sam, przeżywasz ból psychiczny i fizyczny. Widziałam wszystko co przeżywasz, bo prócz spania to leczyłam Cię smarku. Może zechce mi się jeszcze z tobą gadać, a teraz WON! - ryknęła i mnie jakaś nieznana siła wyrzuciła mnie.

Znowu czuje ból. Wielki i pulsujący. Tuz zaraz po wielkim cierpieniu, nadszedł wielki smród. Otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem oświetloną polanę przez małe ognisko. Kilka osób z opaskami różnych wiosek, a ich herby były przekreślone. Obok mnie siedziało kilka osób. Dzieci, najstarsze było w moim wieku. W krańcu polanki leżało ciało. Rozkładające się. To dobrze nie wróży.

Nagle polanę przeszył ryk i wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na ścierwo. Obok niego stał ghul. Nie... to coś jest większe i ma kolce. Arghul!"No to mamy prze-je-inną czynność seksualną". Spojrzałem na związanych i uciekających oprawców.

-Kurwa! Dlaczego nie zabrałem srebra... - kląłem sam siebie. Czemu nie wziąłem ze sobą nic? Nawet głupiego oleju na trupojady czy notki typu kartacz i czemu nie umiem dzielić przez 7. Teraz jedynie pozostaje mam to modlitwa do bogów, że ktoś wpadnie i nas uratuje...

-Niedoczekanie twoje, smarkaczu... - ten głos. Yasaka! –

 _Przybądź do mnie w imię zwycięstwa,_

 _Nieśmiertelne Słońce, użycz mi szybkiego, lśniącego rumaka!_

 _Płomienie Słońca, które rozpraszają mrok,_

 _niechaj cię pochłoną!_

Wykrzyczała. Spojrzałem w niebo, gdzie chmury się rozstąpiły ukazując pełne słońce. Ale jak to możliwe. Jest środek nocy, kilka chwil po północy, a tu wypisz wymaluj słońce. Czułem, że ta noc będzie jeszcze pełna niespodzianek.

Zbliżała się do nas ognista kula, która rżała jak konia. Kilka metrów przed celem niemiła się w rumaka zrobionego z ognia i przywaliła z całej swej mocy w wroga. Tez zaś został dezintegrowany przez te dziwne zjawisko.

\- Yasaka… dzięki – tylko tyle potrafiłem z siebie wydukać. Mogło być gorzej… Zawsze mogło być.

\- Nie dziękuj tylko się uwolnij, wieprzku. – zaczęła się głośno śmiać. _„Hee… Bogowie czemu…"_ Wstałem i zacząłem skakać w stronę stery rozrzuconej broni pozostawionej przez uciekających bandytów. Chwyciłem broń i zacząłem powoli przecinać węzły. Następnie uwolniłem resztę zakładników. Większość była niedożywiona i ranna, możliwe że nawet chora.

Dwanaście biednych dzieci. Wyprostowałem się, wykonałem kilka pieczęci i strzeliłem prostym jutsu ognia w niebo. Te eksplodowało zielonym ogniem. Nasz umowny symbol wezwania pomocy.

Nie musiałem długo czekać na pomoc, w postaci kilku ANBU i Kaszalota

\- Weźcie ich do szpitala, drużyna tropiąca niech przeczesze teraz. Uciekli niedawno. Uważajcie na trupojady, był tu jeden – rozkazałem? Możliwe, choć tak mogłem teraz pomóc najlepiej. Zrozumieli i bez jęków sprzeciwu ruszyli wykonując moje rozkazy. Ja zaś udałem się do srebrnowłosego mistrza – Wytłumaczę wszystko w raporcie, jutro. Muszę przemyśleć to co widziałem. – Nie czekając na jego słowa wstałem i ruszyłem w stronę domu. Czułem, że czeka mnie jeszcze długa noc…

Następnego dnia, o późnym poranku dopiero się obudziłem. Ciągle mnie prześladowało to co widziałem. Yasaka, Ci którzy stracili honor, owa dziwna technika, która nie tylko zniszczyła ponad połowę polany, ale i rozwaliła ją na jakieś trzydzieści, może czterdzieści metrów w dół. Przerażająca siła…

Zegar wybył dwunastą, czas się zbierać. Zwlokłem się z łóżka, wykonałem dla siebie codzienne czynności poranne i ruszyłem w stronę siedziby jednostki ANBU. Po drodze mijałem ludzi rzucających mi złe spojrzenia, jak i szeptali coś. Ze szczepków chodziło o słońce widoczne w środku nocy, wybuch i dziwne poruszenie pośród wysokich rangę w jednostce specjalnej. Jedynym wyjątkiem tutaj był klan Uchiha. Tylko ten wiedział, że więcej robię pożytku, niż szkody. Po krótkim spacerku stanąłem przed wejściem do bazy operacyjnej jedności sił specjalnych wioski ukrytej pośród liści.

Wkroczyłem do środka, kierując się prosto do gabinetu głównodowodząco, będącego zwierzchnikiem samego Kage. Wkroczyłem do niego i przeżyłem lekki szok. Sam przywódca wioski, bardzo rzadko sam zjawia się w tym pomieszczeniu, zazwyczaj tutaj odbywają się raporty małych misji, małoznaczących dla ogółu bezpieczeństwa kraju. Na przykład wybicie jakiś przestępców, lub inne misje rangi C. Reszta raportów składało się w gabinecie samego staruszka.

\- Naruto-kun, co się stało? – zapytał spokojnym i miłym głosem. Może chce abym uważał go za dziadka, to ja czuję… Nie moje uczucia nie mają znaczenia, jest członkiem rodziny.

\- Hokage-sama. – spojrzałem mu w oczy – To co widziałem, czy usłyszałem jest mało ważne. Ja… Sam nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć, ale to co się zdarzyło było niezwykłe. Wiem ze obecny tu Inoichi Yamanaka może przekazać wam co widziałem. Tylko Proszę, pokaz to co było od mojego przebudzenia w obozie. – wpatrzyłem się w niego przenikliwym wzrokiem.

\- Hee… Niech ci będzie smarku, tylko nie patrz tak na mnie jakbyś chciał mnie zgwałcić, a potem zabić – słysząc to reszta wy buchnęła śmiechem a ja zmieniłem się w pomidor z złotymi liśćmi.

Joumin zabrał się do pracy. Wyciągnął ze mnie wspomnienie sceny ostatniej nocy, walki, a raczej sprzątanie po niej. Większość się nie domyślała kim była to coś, co mnie uratowało ze szponów panny w bieli otulonej, za szarą mgła czekającą na aby być przewodniczka tych co ówcześnie stąpają po ziemi. Jedynie srebrno włosy i staruszek się domyślają kim była stwórczyni tego ataku.

\- Jesteś wolny Naruto – oznajmił Kakashi – Idziemy na ramen? – wypowiedział magiczne słowa. _„Ramen, moja. Chcieć! RAMEN!"_ – Z chęcią sensej – powiedziałem powstrzymując swoją rządzę głodu – Stawiasz – a on na te słowa zbladł. Wiedział ile ja potrafiłem zjeść w ciągu jednej wizyty. Było tego multum.

Siedziałem z Kaszalotem przy barze i zjadałem swoją czwartą miskę boskiego jadła, zwanego ramen.

-Sensei, złapali ich? - zapytałem się dopiero po skończonej czwartej misce.

-Nie do końca, trup się nie liczy? - spojrzał na mnie i wrócił do swojej miski i po raz kolejny widziałem jak je przez maskę stworzona z prostej iluzji. Sam nie wiem, który to raz ale zawsze mnie to tak samo dziwi.

-A dzieci? Stan, i co macie w planach? - patrzyłem na staruszka, który przygotowywał dla mnie kolejną miskę jadła.

-O tym decyduje Sarutobi. Lecz pewnie da do wyszkolenia, a jak już jesteśmy w tym temacie to głowa Hyuga dziękuje Ci za odbicie jego pierworodnej córki. Chodź sam nie wierzy, że ktoś taki jak ty potrafi robić coś więcej niż tylko niszczyć - wybuchliśmy oboje śmiechem. Przecież tak nie jest, ja potrafiłem mordować, walczyć, jeść z siedem misek ramenu, dzielić przez sześć i osiem, ale też potrafiłem się uśmiechać. Z bólem, bo bólem ale zawsze coś. - Jak zjesz to leć do siebie, staruszek kazał ci chodzić do akademi. Mimo, że nieoficjalnie jesteś geminem, a raczej chuuminem. Maszy być w akademii na ósmą rano w sali czwartej.

-Sensei niech się nie martwi. Podejrzewałem, że tak będzie. No nic, mam nadzieję, że dalej będziemy chodzić na sparingi. - posłałem mu firmowy uśmiech. Skończyłem jeść i udałem się do domu.


	4. Rozdział 3

Następnie ranka wstałem, późno, bo o siódmej. Jak mus, to mus. W przepisie szybko wykonał poranną toaletę i przywdziałem swój strój. Jeśli nie musisz nosić, ubrań typowo ANBU, czyli obcisłych gaci i koszulki, aby móc je w wygodny sposób ubierać, Kakashi'ego, na dziewiąte urodziny. Jest ono z ziołowym Uzumaki, do tego kruczo-czarna hakama i białe z Ameryki od ANBU, do którego należałem.

Zapakowałem drugie śniadanie do zwoju. Dziękowałem Kaszalotowi, że nauczył mnie podstaw pieczętowania. Dzięki temu nie wyglądam jak zwykły uczeń.

Akademia, magiczne miejsce, które pożera dwieście duszę, chęć do życia i inne jego ciekawe aspekty. Przekraczając bramę owej piekielnej szkoły, ujrzałem dużo osób, a raczej dzieci. Sam nim byłem. Idąc ku drzwiom wejściowym, ujrzałem młodego Uchihe. Ten jak zwykle otoczony był swymi fankami, po jego minie wartościło, że ta sytuacja bardzo nie była w smaku. Mijając go, spojrzał na mnie lekko pogardliwie i prychając od kotka. "Typowy Uchiha" pomyślał i ruszyłem ku swemu przeznaczeniu.

W sali nie było nikogo, usiadłem pod oknem na szarym końcu. Doś wiadczam, jak sĘ ... najbliższe. Nie chciałem zmarnować tego czasu. Sięgnąłem do kabury, ukrytej pod wyciągiem i wyciągnięciem zwój o tym trupojadów. Może wyglądał pozornie na mały, ale się usiadł na dużym tomie w sobie. Działa dzięki chakrze. Wysyłam ją do zwoju, a ta funkcja mi nazwę monstra. Więcej informacji na temat tego programu.

Czas mijał, a ja pochłonięty w lekturze, nie zauważyłem, jak ludzie się zbierają i zasiadają do ławek. Po dzwonku na lekcjach wszedł do środka nauczyciel, Iruka. Kojarzyłem go i przypuszczałem, że się mnie na tym zajęł. Jest jednym z lepszych nauczycieli w szkole. Ten sprawdził stan klasy, a mnie wyczytał na końcu z prośbą o przedstawienie się. Nie chętnie, wstąpił i ruszyłem pod biurko. Po drodze znajduje się na temat trupojadów, autorstwa Jana z Brugge, dawnej warowni na przełęczy dłoni ogniem a żelazem. Szczerze, do której i wciąż będzie bardzo ciężka lektura.

Stanyłem na środku, rozejrzałem się wokoło i kogo zobaczyłem. Nie, jak w mordę strzelił, Siusake. Nie, że mam coś zrobić Uchiha, ale jego brat był lepszy. Mniej, emo? Przyzwyczajenie do zabawy, choćby po wybiciu jego klanu, z tą dwójką, nawet Itachi stracił swój zapał. Może zrobić cywila nie przeszedł, ale było widać na min minnie rzezi.

Obok najmłodszego z Uchiha, siedziały psycho-fanki, pasuje. Reszta klasy ... lepszych random'ów nie było? Jakiś śpioch, tłuścioch, zwierzak nie i fanki tego czarnego emo ...

-Może się przedstawić i dowiedzieć się kilka słów o sobie? - usłyszałem głos sensai'a

-Już, już ... Nażywam Uzumaki Naruto. - spostrzegłem, jak kilka osób zareagowało w znany mi sposób i zaczęły się szepty, jak ja ich szczerze nienawidziłem. Zignorowałem je - Jest kilka rzeczy, które lubię, o wiele więcej ,kony nie lubię. Marzeń nie mam, cel? Hmm ... Sam nie wiem, czy takowy posiadam. - zakończony dziesięć krótki monolog i wróciłem na swoje miejsce. Wielu osób było niezadowolone, że tak mało powiedział. Mnie to nie obchodzi, niech mówią, co chcą. Jak gadają o tobie, by wiadomo, że żyjesz.

Usiadłem, wyciągnąłem zwój i na oczach wszystkich rozpieczętowałem z niego podręczniki i zeszyt. Wszyscy doznali szoku, że to potrafiłem używać pieczęci, a sensei pewnie myślał, że do zasługa Kaszalota. Nie mylił się. Wszystkiego ci nauczył, przegląd.

-Dzieci, spokój - znowu odezwał się znowu Iruka z lekko niesmaczną miną, że ich umiejętnościami zaciekawił wszystkie. Tak już bywa ...

Sensei całą lekcję opowiadał o historii, kolejne skupiał się na zasadach, jak i podstawowym życiu shinobi. Czyli trzy godziny pełne nudy. Sobie ostatnie dwieście do nic innego jak na polu treningowym za akademią. Plac o wymiarach dwóchście metrów na drzewście z odległości obok wejścia. Klasycznie udaliśmy się do pniaków, aby uzyskać dokładny cel. Staje przed dwudziesto-paro letnim jouninem. Dziesięć tłumaczy nam, a raczej powtarzał je, jak rzucać, by się nie zranić, gdzie celować i takie tam bzdury. Na sam koniec pamięci czytać listę. Osoba, która dokonała wycięcia, dokonania zabrania kunai'a lub shuriken'a i rzucić nim w jeden z rodzajów plików. Każdy musiał tak stosować się razy.

Gdy lista doszła do mnie, niechętnie sięgnąłem do własnej kabury, ukrytej pod czarnym materiałem hakamy. Jesteś zrzuciłem niezbyt starannie. Na pewno trafił w cel, dwa z nich w sam środek.

-Naruto, czy Hokage, nie mówił Ci, że nie wolno zabierać ostrej broni do akademii? - był zły. Bardzo zły. Gdyż treningowy sprzęt ma postać jelca. - Natonto dziwaj Całą broń, które posiadsz. - wbił ostry wzrokiem we mnie. Nande ...

-Iruka-sensei. Nikt mi nic nie powiedział, że nie wolno nosić broni do szkoły. I jeśli mam Sensei'owi ją oddać, to może być problem. Pan wie o mnie, że wszelkim broni nie jestem w stanie oddać, bez urazu na zdrowiu, ale jeśli muszę to dobrze. - sięgnąłem pod hakame i wyciągam zwój, jeden drugi, trzeci, potem wyciągam dwie kabury, pełne broni rzutnej, kilka notek do do kompletacji. Z rękawów wyciągnąłem z dwoma sztyletami, az sandała kilka igieł. Te były schowane w małym, okrągłym pudełku. - Tego radzę nie ruszać, chyba że chce Sensei wąchać kwiatki od do ...

-Bogowie! Co masz masz? Cały arsenał chyba? - zaczęło się. Zasady i zasady dotyczące BHP i zasad szkoły.

-Sensei, bez broni shinobi jest jak bez ręki, a do i tak nie mogę mi Pan skonfiskować. - posłałem mu niezbyt miły uśmiech - Jakoś muszę trenować, a na tępy sprzęt jest dobry dla dzieci, czy początkujących. Niech się przyzwyczajają do widoku krwi i włosów brutalnych, jak Sensei do ująć, narzędzi. - spakowałem wszystko, na swoje miejsce, odwróciłem się do reszty klasy - Nie bójcie się, shinobi nie może atakować pobratymca z wioską. Mamy ich zabezpieczone - posłałem i uśmiechnąłem się - Teraz wybaczycie, ale myślę, że dalsza nauka na dziś jest skończona. - odwróciłem się do Iruki - Jak chcesz dowiedzieć się moje umiejętności, aby zapytaj o nie Kakashi'ego. On ci wszystko wytłumaczy.

Szkoła, szkoła i po szkole. Dzień zmarnowany. Zero nowych informacji. Bezsens, Sarutobi sobie nagrabił i bardzo. Spójrzałem na zegar. Był zbyt przed południem. Po co marnować tak cenny czas, miał niewiele więcej. Po drodze na bieg treningowy wstąpiłem do domu z rzędu, ubrania i prowiant. Szybko przebrałem się w bardziej nadające się do treningu.

Na polu jak zwykle nie wydawała się dusza. Rozłożyłem swój sprzęt. Usiadłem na kwadratku. Odpowiedź # 1 dnia: Październik 09, 2003 Również wiadomościali "Spokój to kłamstwo, jest tylko pasja", to ja uważalem, że spokojny umysł mniejszy pojmuje naukę technika zawarte w zwojach.

* * *

Zamknięte ptaki, oczyściłem umysł. Przestać cokolwiek odczuwać z otaczającego mnie świata.

\- Otwórz oczy - usłyszałem prośbę zadaną przez znajomy głos. Dawno go nie słyszałem. Otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem po raz drugi twarz dziewczyny, mojego anioła i biel w tle.

\- Witaj Rin - posłałem jej miły uśmiech, gdy ją przytuliłem - Tęskniłem ...

\- Ja też - pogłaskała mnie po głowie. - Wybacz, lecz nie mogę się to zrobić. Chyba że spełnisz specjalne wymagania, których sama nie pojmuję. - przytuliła mnie z głową, niczym matka, lub siostra. Możesz wypuć się ze wartości ramion i przyjrzała mi się. - Wyrosłeś i uczestniczę w mistyfikacji mojego mistrza. - zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Rin, czemu mnie jeszcze wezwał poza tęsknoty? - ciekawiło mnie do. Patrzyłem prosto w jej oczy i domagałem się odpowiedzi.

-Jarne, jare ... Jesteś na tyle duży, abymynę przesłać Ci kilka technik twojej matki, jak i technik Rodowych. Pierwszą z nich będą łańcuchy chakry twojej mamy. - posłała do mnie uśmiech starszego prawdy. Odeszła kilka kroków i wyciągnęła rękę, jakby sięgała do półki ze zwojami. Chwilę coś przekładała i wróciła ze zwojem - Oto ona. - dała mi iść do ręki. - Wybacz mi, ale ja nie wiem, jak się je tworzy, w zwoju jest taki, nawet jest do ciężkiej. Naruto - pocałowała mnie w czoło - Szkoda, że nie ma dużo czasu. Chceszabym Ci więcej nawet mówić, a trzeba porozmawiać ...

\- Rin, dziękuję. - powiedziałem słodko i przytuliłem ja - Może kiedyś jest mało, proszę, opowiedz mi, jacy byli moi rodzice. - spojrzałem na nią błagalnym wzrokiem

\- Naruto ... Nie jestem osobą, która musi o nich opowiadać. Ja znałam ich tylko kilka lat, jak mistrz zaczął kierować. Lepsi do tego tylko Sarutobi, czy Żabi Sannin. Oni bardziej go znali. Ja nie ... - posmutniała ostre - Wybacz, że cię zawiodłam.

\- Nie zawiodłaś. Nie musisz wszystkiego wiedzieć mój Aniołku. Wystarczy, ze mnie wychowujesz. - spojrzałem na nią. Widziałem, jak jej jej stan się dzieje przeźroczysta. Znika

\- Przeczytaj wideo na stronie głównej. Naruto - przytuliła mnie mocno i zniknęła w swoich ramionach.

* * *

Wyszedłem z małego wymiaru bogatej wiedzy, jak i miłe wspomnienie. "Rin ... Oby lepsze poznanie pozycji szybko nastało." Patrzyłem na nią jak na dom, może patologiczny, ale dom, gdzie mam mgły, Itachiego, za przyjaciela, prawie brata. za dziadka ... "Hee ... czemu nie odwieczna wola świętego ognia płynąca w moich żyłach? Nie wiem ... Yasako. wybrać odpowiedź na pytanie?"

\- "Nie" - odpowiednia chamsko, gburowato i wrednie, jak niegrzeczne mają w zwyczaju - "I zostaw mnie w spokoju!" - Zostawiłem ją w spokoju, jak prosiła. Jeszcze będzie coś chciała ode mnie.

Przerosłem wzrok na zwój z wygrawerowanym opisem ognia. Wyglądał jak zwykłe do pieczętowania broni, czy dziesięć z bibliotek. Otworzyłem hipotekę i zacząłem zgłębiać wiedzę na temat łańcuchów czakry. Powoli uruchomionego treningu, jak nakazywał zwój odręcznego manipulowania energią, przez kreowanie z nią linii zakończonej ciężką, a kończąc na łączeu. Technika piękna trudna do nauczenia, ba samo jej zrozumienie nie należało do najprostszych. Zagłębiłem się w lekturze maszyn. Nawet nie orientowałem się jak dzień miną. Odłączyłem zwój, właśnie gdy blada twarz Pani Nocy zaświeciła nad drzewami i wioską w oddali. Zwinnyłem go, schowałem do kabury i usnąłem zwinięty w kłębek pod drzewem.

* * *

Rano obudził mnie śpiew heroldów ranka. Usiadłem, a ze mnie zsunął się koc. Chwile mi przeniesło mi zrozumienie, co tu robi dziesięć koci i śniadania, które trzymają obok mnie. W środku były kulki ryżowe, całe mięso, curry wieprzowo-wołowe i kilka plastrów suszonej wołowiny. Sądząc po lekkich rzeczach, które wydawało się ciepłe, kiedyś pewien, że ta miła osoba była w domu niedawno. Rozejrzałem się wokoło, dostrzegłem jeszcze leżącej w cieniu zgrzewkę wody.

\- Dziękuję Ci, kimkolwiek jesteś - powiedziałeś głośno i zabrałem się za konsumpcję gulaszu. Zjadłem połowę tej prawdziwej porcji. Resztę zostawię na później. Odłożyłem pudełko. Po śniadaniu chwile odpocząłem i zabrałem się za trening, który już, chcę, muszę jeszcze długo.

Gdy słońce minęło swój zenit, dopiero w dziesięciu odłożyłem zwój. Nic więcej nie mogłem z nim wyciągnąć informacji. Stanąłem przed dużym dębem. Wyciągnąłem dłoń przed siebie i zamknąłem oczy. Powoli zacząłem manipulować energią niczym maszyną. Splatałem pojedyncze pasemka energii w jednej nitkę, a w wien sznur. Na końcu stanie się chakrą uformowana w kunai. Utrzymały taki stan przed dobre kilka minut i rozproszyłem technikę. Zużywa bardzo dużo energii, jak i sił fizycznych. Ciężka i trudna - czyli tak jak lubię. Usiadłem pod dębem, spojrzałem w niebo "Kaa-san ... Ile cię nie rzuciła na trening?" oczy i znów ktoś mnie okrył kocem, Poza prawem związania bento z ciepłą i dużąną zawartością. Zaśmiałem się i jadłem na kontynuację treningu.

Bezczynny tydzień. Świeżo ciepłe śniadanie. Po noc nocy dostają czyste ubranie, jak i mydło. Niech bogowie mają w opiece tego Anioła, co czuwa nade mnie. Samej technika może nie działać w trybie natychmiastowym, abym mógł jej używać.

Wróciłem do domu wieczorem, po całym tygodniu treningu poza wioską. Jak zwykle ktoś wybił mi okno cegłą. Ci chyba się nigdy nie zmienią. Po raz kolejny posprzątałem rozbite szkło. Opróżniłem lodówkę, robiąc z niego modę i śniadanie. Starego, rozwalającego się, ale mojego. Wtuliłem się w poduszkę i zasnąłem snem głębokim.

Nie dano mi długo spać. Moje ulubione drzwi zostały zamknięte. Tego już kurwa za wiele. Wstałem bardzo mocno zdenerwowany, choć i do mało powiedziane. Podniosłem cegłę z ziemi i rzuciłem się z całej siły w wandala. O dziwo dziesięć osobnik nie uciekł, tylko podziwiał jak baran swoje piękne dzieło. Teraz do ludzi podziwiali go wpierw, jak oberwał cegłą i teraz jak i umiera, bo ma dziurę we łbie i cegłę. Widok piękny - piasek, garnek, krew i chyba kawałek mózgu, a przymyknięty, leżą razem tak, by pojechać, jaka jest północ. Był piękny krzyk agonii, cierpienia i chęci zdechnę po brutalnej pobudce jest miłe, i do bardzo. Może niektóre osobniki zbyt mnie psychopatę, ale nim nie jestem. Po prostu lubię czasem popatrzeć na czyjś ból.


	5. Rozdział 4

Spałem dobrze jak nigdy. Nikt mi nie przeszkadzał, a po tym małym incydencie z cegłą. Miałem bardzo miły sen. Choć trzeba było wstać. Nie mogłem spać cały dzień, gdy miałem do opanowania kilka technik rodowych.

Zwlokłem się z łóżka niczym trup, a raczej wampir na słońcu. Czyli z bólem i wielka nie chęcią. Ruszyłem powoli do kuchni, w której zrobiłem śniadanie, którego skład wchodziła zwykła owsianka z jogurtem. Mało tego było, lecz mnie czeka dziś dobry obiad. Itachi poprosił mnie, abym pomógł mu w renowacji pola treningowego i biblioteki. Niby nudna robota, ale w zamian za pomoc starszy z braci zrobi dobry obiad.

Ubrałem swoje standardowe, wygodne kimono. Może było trochę krzykliwe. Czarna hakama z złoto-czerwoną ozdobą. Może łamałem tym tradycje wyglądu, lecz demon musiał wyróżniać się w tłumie. Wychodząc z mieszkania, zabrałem standardowe wyposażenie shinobi, strój ANBU. Przecież nie chciałem zniszczyć kimona, wychodząc, zatrzasnąłem drzwi i powolnym krokiem ruszyłem do dzielnicy wymordowanego klanu.

Zaraz przy wyjściu widziałem resztki po nocnej akcji. Kałuża krwi, resztki kości i bandaże. Szkoda, że kurwi syn nie zdechł. Powinien, za to, że zapukał w okno diabłu.

* * *

Kierując się w miejsce byłej zbrodni, wstąpiłem do sklepu, gdzie kupiłem zmrożona zieloną herbatę zamkniętą w staromodnej butelce. Staruszka posłała mi uśmiech i wręczyła do tego na drogę dwie kulki ryżowe. Pewnie się zastanawiacie, czemu jest miła? Gdyż przekonała się, że demonem nie jestem, a zwykłym dzieciakiem. Często przychodziłem do jej małego sklepu kupować herbaty ziołowe, które wspomagają regenerację układu czakry po treningach.

Zjadając ostatnią kulkę ryżu z warzywnym wkładem, przekroczyłem bramę dzielnicy czarnookich. Widać było opustoszenie, częściowy rozpad kilku domostw. Nikt tu nie mieszkał, od czasu kiedy wuj braci wyrżnął cały ród. Straszna to była tragedia. Pamiętam, ciągle jak pracowałem przy znoszeniu zwłok, pieczętowaniu ich, jak i sprzątaniu tego burdelu pełnego krwi. Niemiła praca...

Wszedłem do domu ostatnich z rodu. Ściągnąłem buty oczywiście przed wejściem i tam zostawiłem. Poszedłem do ich salonu. Wtem wypadł z jakiś bocznych drzwi Siusiaka.

\- Co tu robisz?! - zapytał, a raczej tym pytaniem wypraszał. No i oczywiście trzymał w ręku kunai.

\- Zostaw to, bo się poranisz. - nie odpowiadając na pytanie, ruszyłem przed siebie, a mały Emo kroczył niczym pies ze mną z bronią — Zostaw tę broń. Nie ładnie w gości mierzyć z bronią nie znając ich siły. Prawda Kruku? - rzuciłem w eter i czekałem na reakcję.

\- Prawda Lisku. Sasuke, odłóż ten Kunai. Naruto przyszedł nam pomóc w reorganizacji pola treningowego, jak i biblioteki. - spojrzał na mnie — Hokage jest na ciebie wkurzony za ten incydent z bronią w szkole, a także tego prawie trupa w nocy. Choć rzut ładny, następnym razem jak chcesz zabić to ciut mocniej. - zaśmiał się i ruszył do ogrodu — Chyba nie chcesz w tym pracować? - wskazał na moje kimono.

\- Nie, mam strój z pracy. Powinien się nadać. Daj chwilę, tylko go ubiorę. - ruszyłem do wolnego pokoju obok się przebrać w obcisły strój oddziału specjalnego i tak wkroczyłem na teren starego pola. Samo pole było nieźle zdezelowane. Widać było, że ktoś tu używał niszczących technik. - Nudziłeś się? Czy to on je tak rozwalił? - patrzę na dziurę w ziemi przypominającą zderzenie czyjeś pięści z ziemią.

\- Nie... Już takie było. Kapitan Yamato je wyrówna oraz postawi nowe słupki treningowe. Ty masz jedynie zabezpieczyć teren na wypadek wymknięcia się silniejszej techniki spod kontroli. Wybór należy do ciebie. - kiwnąłem głową i usiadłem, czekając na Kapitana. Ten się zjawił po kwadransie i w tyle samo się uwiną, przy okazji postawił małe totemy na krańcach pola, na których ja rozrysowałem pieczęcie poziomu Jiburil. Wytrzyma małą bijuu-dame. Nic więcej. Bracia za to porządkowali zbrojownię przy polu. Młodszy ostrzył wszytko i polerował, a starszy pokazał mu tylko co robić i ruszył ze mną do biblioteki.

Wielka biblioteka klanu Ucicha o powierzchni całej rezydencji głowy klanu. Tysiące półek, na których było kilkaset tysięcy książek, zwojów i papirusów, jak nie ponad milion. Czyszczenie zwojów, jak i ich układanie. Praca wręcz idealna, gdyby nie kurz, smurd, stęchlizną, jak i nuda. Dodatkowo już byłem w głodny, a to bardzo źle. U mnie stan głodu powodował, że stawałem się niemiły dla otoczenia.

Całe szczęście, że skończyliśmy szybko. Itachi ruszył wtem do kuchni robić obiad, a ja wróciłem w swoje standardowe ciuchy i grzecznie czekałem na obiad. A były to burgery wołowe. Jak dawno ich nie jadłem, a te robione przez Uciche, były przepyszne. Gdy podawał do stołu, młodszy wszedł do salonu i posłał mi nienawistne spojrzenie. Aah... No przecież jestem w jego wieku, a umiem dużo, dużo więcej od niego.

\- Dzięki Naru, za pomoc. We dwójkę zajęłoby nam to chyba wieki. - zaśmiał się cicho i wrócił do zjedzenia obiadu

\- Nie musisz dziękować. Sam nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, prócz tego, że muszę iść do szpitala, zobaczyć jak te dzieci się mają.- Rozumiem, tak z ciekawości, słyszałem, że znowu ci dach poszedł. Może, zamiast się męczyć w tej klitce to czy byś chciał zamieszkać tutaj? W jednym z domów obok tej rezydencji? Widziałeś, ile jest tu domów pustych.

Słysząc tę straszną informację, młodszy momentalnie wstał- Nie. Czemu obcy ma mieszkać na terenie klanu? - rzucał bratu nienawistne spojrzenia

\- Bo to mój przyjaciel, wiem jak mieszka i chcę mu pomóc. A jego mieszkanie to strych, który się rozpada. Dosłownie, zabita dziurami klitka mniejsza niż ten pokój z kuchnią. - posłał mu swój standardowy, lekko mroczny uśmiech — Naruto, jeśli chcesz, to mogę ci pomóc ze spakowaniem się.

\- Dzięki, poradzę sobie. Wystarczy, jak załatwisz kilka dużych zwoji, tusz i pędzel do kaligrafii. Większość zużyłem na Jiburil.- Hmm... Podrzucę Ci to wieczorem, a dom... Ten od Ciotki będzie dobry. Jak dobrze pamiętam, ma piwnice, tę możesz przerobić na skrytkę. Będzie idealny, a ma wyjście z jednej strony na ogród, z drugiej na pole a z trzeciej jest podłączony do głównego wejścia na teren dzielnicy. Co o tym myślisz? - jego czarne przenikliwe oczy utknęły we mnie

\- Będzie dobry, a w ogrodzie posadzę zioła. Nie lubię chodzić po zimiejkę, bellise, jaskółkę i dwugrot na bagno. Za dużo wszelkiej maści plugastwa jak na mój gust. Spakuje swoje rzeczy i jutro z nimi przyjdę. A teraz będę musiał was opuścić. Wybaczcie, lecz mam też swoje obowiązki. Dziękuję za posiłek — załączyłem dłonie w geście podziękowania i ruszyłem swoim tempem do wyjścia. Nie chce wiedzieć, jak się oboje pokłócili, mnie to nie interesuje.

* * *

Wioska żyła swoim niespiesznym rytmem. Wykonywali swoje zadania w tym wielkim domu, a ja przez niego przechodziłem obrzucany niemiłymi słowami, jak i aura chęci zabicia mnie. Ah... Jak ja nienawidzę tej wioski, ale ma swój urok.~ „Prawda, coś w niej pięknego jest... Jak ty to nazywasz... Wola ognia? Tak?" ~ Yasaka obudziła się i swoim jak zwykle lekko wrednym komentarzem podsumowała moje mroczne myśli, może lekko paskudne i niemiłe, lecz przyzwyczaiłem się do tych spojrzeń.

Wkroczyłem w gmachu szpitala. Ruszyłem do sal na czwartym piętrze. Tam zazwyczaj są osoby ważne dla oddziałów specjalnych. To znaczy leżą tam ofiary, jak i sami shinobi. Wszedłem do największej sali. Leżało tam z tuzin dzieci. Większość się bała mnie lub udawała, że śpi. Lecz jedna para oczu mnie śledziła uważnie. Szmaragdowe oczy, niebiesko białe włosy i blada cera. Posłała mi niepewny uśmiech i ukryła się pod kołdrą.

Podszedłem do niej i delikatnie pogłaskałem po głowie przez kołdrę.

\- Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię. Tutaj jesteś bezpieczna. - nie przestawałem głaskać jej po głowie. Po chwili zobaczyłem blask jej oczu pomiędzy fałdami kołdry — Jestem Naruto, a ty? - zapytałem, lecz odpowiedzi nie otrzymałem. Po dłuższej chwili znużony czekaniem wyszedłem z sali. W drzwiach zderzyłem się z Kaszalotem.- Ohayo, Sensei - posłałem mu uśmiech firmowy - Co tu robisz?

\- Szukam Cię. Słyszałem, że Itachi, zaproponował ci przeprowadzenie się do ich dzielnicy. Przynajmniej nie będziesz musiał mieszkać w rozpadającej się dziurze. - zaśmiał się — I mam cię oficjalnie opierdolić za to, co się wczoraj stało. Naprawdę broń w szkole? Nie dziwię się, po tym, co ci wpoiłem to chyba lepszy opierdol niż brak. To co pomoc w pakowaniu? A potem dobra pizza? Wchodzisz? - wystawił żółwia

\- Wchodzę! - przybiłem go, a następnie teleportowaliśmy do mojego domu. W nim leżały potrzebne do przeprowadzki elementy. Zabraliśmy się za pakowanie ubrań do zwoju, przedmioty codziennego użytku, meble. Gdy wszystko było spakowane. Przynajmniej tak myślał Kaszalot. Postawiłem barierę i spakowałem skrytkę ze zwojami, broń i inne tajne dla świata rzeczy. Skończyłem to robić, nim przyszedł z gorącym plackiem Srebrnowłosy.

\- Czas na Papu — położył pizze na ziemi, obok niej picie w postaci zielonej herbaty. Pizza, jaką kupił to pepperoni z papryką chili. Moja ukochana, bo na ostro.

~ _"Dasz kawałek?"_ ~ Yasaka zrobiła w myślach słodkie oczka. Naprawdę wielka, słodka lisica. Aż chce się ją przytulić i pomiziać za uszkiem... Wziąłem jeden kawałek pizzy i usiadłem w pozycji do medytacji. Chwilę później ten kawałek zniknął, a ja otworzyłem oczy. ~ _"Arigato Naruto-ku~n"_ ~ mruczała, zajadając kawałek ostrej pizzy. Kakasi patrzył na to dziwnie, ale machną ręką i nie zadawała pytań. Resztę wieczora spędziliśmy na rozmowie o broni i olejach na nią.

* * *

Następnego dnia rano wziąłem wszystkie zwoje i ruszyłem do dzielnicy ciemnookich. Czekali oni już na mnie w bramie.

\- Witaj Naruto-kun. Widzę, że ranny z ciebie ptaszek. - zaśmiał się serdecznie i szturchnął młodszego brata. Ten wyglądał, jakby go siła wyciągnęli w środku nocy. No może była ta siódma rano. Jeśli mamy się wyrobić w ten dzień to trzeba było zacząć już wcześnie rano.

\- Ohayo~ Widzę, że ciężki poranek. Sasuke, nie przejmuj się. Przywykniesz. Dobra... Czas na małe umeblowanie. Itachi, czy możesz prowadzić? - spojrzał na mnie. Wziął ode mnie największe zwoje z meblami i ruszył w stronę centrum dzielnicy klanu Ucicha. Samo rozpakowanie i ułożenie rzeczy zabrało nam cały dzień. Zmęczeni padliśmy na maty w salonie domu głowy wyrzniętego rodu

\- Co dziś na obiad, a raczej kolację? Kto z was gotuje? - spojrzałem na braci, a ci z rezygnacją, udawali nieboszczyków. Co za lenie z nich. Ja mam prawo być zmęczony.

\- Ja dziś gotuję. - dziwnie znany głos dobiegł naszych uszu od strony drzwi. W progu ujrzałem dziewczynę z ANBU w masce kota. Za maski wystawały granatowe włosy. Cicho jęknąłem na jej widok. ~ _Wszytko byle nie Ta Sadystka! Bogowie, czemu?_ ~ czułem, że zapowiada się nieciekawy ten wieczór... - Nie patrz na mnie wilkiem, lisie. Wilk kazał mas nakarmić. Więc jestem. - ściągnęła maskę, ukazując swoją słodką twarz — Z twarzy mnie nie znacie, okey? - ruszyła do kuchni — Dziś na obiad ryba z grilla, jak komuś nie pasuje, to niech wypierdala! - trzasnęła drzwiami do kuchni, a między nami zapadło milczenie. Kakashi, czemu ona...

Mijał czas, a miły zapach rozchodził się po rezydencji. Ten czas poświęciłem na granie w shogi z Itachim. Nagle drzwi do kuchni się otworzyły. - Bachory Ryba jest już gotowa. Chodźcie! - krzyknęła i wróciła do środka. Wystarczyło, aby powiedziała "ryba", aby śpiący Siusiake zerwał się niczym ja na Ramen. Warto zapamiętać, że miał słabość do ryb.

Ruszyliśmy do kuchni, gdzie w miejscu na ogniska była rozłożona krata, a na niej ryba. Sasuke patrzył na to, jak na worek złota. Świr na punkcie ryby...~ _"Przygarniał kocioł garnkowi"_ ~ mruknęła Yasaka, śmiejąc się ze mnie. Zignorowałem ją i zasiadłem do kolacji. Ryba z warzywami. Dawno takiej nie jadłem. Powoli delektowałem się pyszną potrawą. Dość szybko cała ryba znikła z rożna.

\- Naruto, staruszek kazał mi to przekazać. - przekazała mi zwój. Przeczytałem go szybko.

\- Itachi masz jeszcze wolny dom blisko mojego? Ryu jutro się tu przeprowadzasz, wraz z jedną dziewczyną z ocalałych. Przyprowadzi ktoś ją z oddziału. Pod koniec tygodnia. A i zostajesz nauczycielem, Ryu. - przekazałem jej zwój — A Itachi, twym zadaniem jest sprawdzenie umiejętności tych dzieci. A teraz was zostawię. Czas przetestować te gorące źródło w rezydencji. - wyszedłem, zostawiając resztę w kuchni.

* * *

Gorące źródło w środku rezydencji. Idealne miejsce po każdej misji. Dodatkowym plusem jest źródło termalne. Aaach...

Zanurzyłem się w ciepłej wodzie i odpływem myślami, wpatrując się w nieboskłon gwiazdami pokryty.

~ _"Piękne miejsce"_ ~ mruknęła lisica, patrząc w niebo przez moje oczy.

~ _Tak, pięknie. Szkoda, że sama nie możesz się tak zanurzyć._ ~ oparłem się na zimnym kamieniu.

~ _"Nie dziwi cię ta misja... Ta Tsuru, czuje, że normalna nie jest."_

~ _Jest normalniejsza od ciebie. Jest człowiekiem, a ty jesteś tworem z czystej energii..._

~ _"Dupek... Ja mogę być człowiekiem!"_ ~ krzyknęła na mnie, a dodała szeptem na koniec ~ _"Jeśli będziesz chciał..."_ ~ zamilkła lekko speszona.

~ _Mówiłaś coś?_ ~ zacząłem się bawić kunaiem w ręce

~ _"NIE!"_ ~ warknęła i zablokowała kontakt między naszymi umysłami. - Te demony... - wyszeptałem z lekką irytacją. Następne wyszedłem z basenu, kierując się w objęcia krainy Morfeusza...


	6. Rozdział 5

Poranek był zimny jak na lipiec. Lekka mgła przykryła obiektu ganek, Wskazówki mleczny dywan. Przez owy twór natury przecierała się istota o niezbyt przyjaznych. Ubrana w czerń i elementy szarości. Twarz ukrywała pod drewnianą maską. Z lekkim stukotem pobiera się przez główną ulicę konohy. Skonsultować się z Ucicha, zatrzymała się. W oczach było widać smutek, tęsknotę i wiele więcej uczuć do opisu. Położyła swoją dąb ukrytą faktografię materiału, na mapie klanu.

\- Sayonara ... - rzuciła w eter i oddaliła dalej w głąb wioski.

* * *

Ktoś przywalił my framugę. Już wiemem, że nie bezie do miłe powitanie. - Wstawaj Naruto! - usłyszałem głos Ryu, a raczej jej ryk na całe getto.

\- Śniadanie! Znowu wstawać. Jak ja nienawidzę wstawać rano. Nawet do nie rusza się, wszystko nocy!

~ "Nie możesz spać albo trzymać wartę." ~ wymamrotała półsennie demonica mieszkająca między moimi bebechami.

~ Tia ... ~ wygramoliłem się spod futonu. Złożyłem go w piżamie ruszyłem na śniadanie. Wszedłem do kuchni, gdzie Ryu przewracała nad paleniskiem parówki. Widać, że lubi z węgla

\- Ohayou ~ Ryu. - ziewnąłem mocno. - Widać, że od rana w swoim prywatności środowisko? Między garnkami. - zaśmiałem się, unikając latającego noża i pałeczek, które zaatakowały wchodzącego Kruka.

\- Ryu ... - ton głosu mówił, co przedstawienieiała mina kota skurwiela, "Człowieku, już nie żyjesz", którego wrzuciłem za karę do wody. Zjadł mi kolacje skurwiel mały. - To był ostatni raz ... - wysyczał najstarszy z braci, wyraźnie próbując nie wyciągać ostrza i nie przerabiając jej na pasztet. Szkoda. Yakuś zjadłaby naszego delikwenta.

\- Itachi zostaw ją. Zjedz, bo nie jesteś sobą, praca jest wiele. Ryu musi ogarnąć swój kąt w tym getcie, a ty masz w tym jej pomóc. - spojrzałem na zegar. - Oho ... Muszę znowu iść do akademii Bogowie dlaczego. - wewnętrznie czułem, jak mi spala wszystkie flaki przez do piekło pełne nudy i pierdzielenia, co mi powiedzieć raz przeżywać po raz kolejny? Sam nie wiedzieć, ale czułem, że to będzie zło.

\- Ohayou! - wkroczył do kuchni Siusiake. - Naruto ty jeszcze w piżamie? Mamy za 10 minut wyjść, jaki powinienem być dzień później opuścić?

\- A co ty taki wielki Kujonik i Perfekcyjny Pan? Spokojnie, pójdę. Muszę, bo "dokumenty", a staruszek każe ... - wstąpiłem i masz krokiem ruszyłem się przebrać. - Daj mi z 3 minuty, a raczej Panie na tym odcinku, w kimonie, wyszedłem na plac przed wejściem do domu głowy getta. Stał tam Siusiake w tradycyjnym emo wdzianku.

\- Idziemy Głąbie? - poirytowany kopnął kamień i ruszył. - Narwaniec. - mruknąłem i podążyłem za nim jak na rzeź niewiniątek. Po drodze wpadłem jeszcze do sklepu Staruszki, który był krokiem od wejścia do akademii. Emo się zdziwił, że jest osoba, która mnie lubi. Staruszka wymieniła ze sobą kilka minut i jak wszystko wypróżniło swój stary termos i kupiła kolejną porcję herbaty w termosie.

Dopiero po wyjściu ze sklepu Uchiha odważył się zapytać co do.

\- Zielona ziołowa. Idealna w dowolnym treningu. Przyspiesza regeneracje czakry, jak i wybornie smakuje i oczyszcza. W tym celu możemy tylko znaleźć mieszankę ziół. Kilka celów nie rolnych w kraju ognia. Musi sama je uprawiać. Jak mnie przekonasz do tamy Ci się jej napić. Teraz chodźmy. Za chwilę kilka jest ósma. - przyśpieszonym tempem ruszyliśmy do szkoły.

Weszliśmy razem do klasy, robiąc szum po posiłki wszystkich uczniów. Głównie damskiej części klasy, które wiążą się z bóstwo, które z chęcią przez przeleciały. Niedawno wydezyliście wiek. Usadowiłem się jak zwykle przy oknie, aby uzyskać dobry widok na niebo i miejsce do przeglądania. Po tej samej wszedł Iruka. Na mój widok na lekarstwo, lekarstwo, podstawy fizyki. W skrócie zawsze i przede wszystkim rozbrzmię dzwonek, mój zbawca w metaluowym ciele. Dzwonek na przerwę obiadową. W idealną porę. Już czułem się, jakby lisica zaczęła zjadać moje wnętrzności z głodu. Wyciągnąłem obento, który też dostałem od staruszki. Będę musiał jej się jakoś odwdzięczyć. Hmm ... Pomyślimy o tym później. Drugie śniadanie z Curry na ostro. Ona jest kochana ...

Zajadałem się tym czas posiłku całego dobra i ognia przy jednoczesnym rozmyślaniu, co mogę dla niej zrobić w zamian. W pośmiertności wyświetlania tak puste, jak mój brak pomysłu, coójbym dla niej zrobić.

\- Na-Naruto-kun! - ktoś bardzo może śmiał mi przeszkodzić. Podwięłem wzrok. Była dziewczyna, którą uratowałem od tych skurwysynów. - Nie miałam szansy Ci jeszcze podziękować za uratowanie życia! Arigatou gozaimasu! - SOS cicho i uciekła. Dobrze, że nikt tego nie usłyszał. Byłoby ciężko wytłumaczyć, chcę niespełnionych dziesięciolatek dla ANBU i nie ma rangi.

Nie minęła chwila, gdy dzwonek obwieścił kolejne zajęcia. Te są już trochę ciekawsze. Gdyż problemy praktyczne są odrobinę ciekawsze? Przy kredą mogę być manekinem pokazowym.

\- Uzumaki! - nauczyciel, po raz któryś się skarżył za nieuważanie. - Podejdź tu i wykonaj klona. Zwykłego klona.

Moje serce chyba się zatrzymało. Ja i zwykły klon? Nawet przy mojej scenie manipulacji jest trudne. Posiadalem kilkanaście jak nie kilkadziesiąt razy więcej czakry niż reszta. Miałem żywą baterię w bebechach. Która wprowadznie niezłe cycuszki. Wstałem i ruszyłem jak na ścięcie, Stanąłem na wewnętrznych klasy.

\- Bunshin no Jutsu. - w obłoku dymu pojawiły się kilkanaście zdechłych klonów. - Boże ... Sensei wie, że moje rezerwy chakry są większe niż przeciętnego jouninna, a medica nie aspiruje przy problemie z dozowaniem dla takich bezsensownych w moim rozumieniu technik. Od klonów posiadam Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ... - trupy znikły, całą klasę wypełniły klony cienia - ... są jednymi praktyczniejsze, jak i na moje rachunki udoskonalić kilka tysięcy nie jest problemem, kai. - znikły. - Wiem, że to jedna z technik najniższego poziomu, niedostępna dla nas uczniów, ale jedyna z klonów w kraju jesień, które mogę używać.

\- Hmm ... Dobrze, jakoś Ci do zaliczki. - naskrobał coś w dzienniku. - Dobrze jak stoisz, żeby opowiadać, robić, co kiedyś są klonów, czy używać tylko sformułowania "? - spojrzał na mnie, pół klasy wlepiała wzrok, jakbym był bóstwem. Może po tym jak klonowałem się z pięćdziesiąt razy, aby zrobiło na nich wrażenie.

\- Przydałby się tu Kakashi ze swojego shringanem ... Klony są teraz w walce dla zmykania przeciwnika, fortele i tym podobne. Moje kolekcje cienia zbierają informacje i ich obsługa z nimi trenuje techniki. Prócz wspomnień wraca do ich ich zmęczenie. Przedobrzenie z nimi jest równoznaczne z objawami wyczerpania chakry. Co zrobić ponownie dla Ciebie w kraju ma odpowiednik swoich lepszych klonów. Konoha ma Cieniste. Kiri ga kure ma klony wody. Suna ga kure chroni swoje klony. Co zrobić reszty wiosek określony nie jestem. Nie widziałem, nie oceniam. - zatrzymałem wzrok na Iruce, który był lekko zszokowany.

\- Dobrze, ładnie opowiedziałeś się na. Za chwile dzwonek. Po przerwie zobaczymy się na placu treningowym.

* * *

Jak się można było po nim dowiedzieć. Lekcja była piekielnie nudna. Nie tylko trafianie w środek tarcz tępia broń i zakaz trenowania osiągnął poziom E. To było smutne. Na co mnie mi się przydać technika, która pobiera, jak się odurzać, czerpać energię. Być może kiedybym więcej ćwiczył kontrolę chakry, to może przez się mi uda używać jakoś te techniki. Na pewno 2 techniki rangi E się zawsze przydają. Technika podmiany i technika przemiany. Nie raz i nie dwa mi to dupę uratowało przed wąchaniem faktów. Ale jak dobrze je trenować od podstaw, kiedy się je od dobrych lat, było trochę, nie meh. To jest sporo innych technik, braki, nie tylko z klasyki programu w akademii. Ja się na Senseia nie nadałem, uczyć się o technikach. Any znam kilka dobrych ruchów ...

\- Naruto! - moje wywody wewnętrzne przerwał brutalnie Iruka, który znowu mnie miła z bliska. Nande ...

\- Tak? - spojrzałem w swoją stronę bardzo znudzonym wzrokiem.

\- Dlaczego nic nie robisz? Aby, że umiesz więcej od reszty, nie zwalniaę z treningów. - miał minę jakby, chciał zabić mnie wzrokiem.

\- Nie, już robię roboty ... - Bardzo opornie podszedłem do ich rzyciorysu i spojrzałem na niego.

\- Co mam ćwiczyć, jak pobierać to, co robię, a nie robić biednych, Hee ... Ryu przez się przydała czy Kruk do sparingu. A trenowanie tutaj technik rangi C jest pogwałceniem kodeksu i tak dalej. Jestem tutaj, tylko aby zdobyć oficjalną drogą rangę, a nie znajomościami. Przy tym tak twierdzi staruszek trzeci. - wzruszyłem ramionami i spojrzałem na meczącą klasę przy rzucaniu bronią białą.

\- Oni więcej średnia z tej lekcji niż ja. Prędkość i troska o szczegóły, o pozwolisz mi ć ćiczyć, cokolwiek co ma rangę D i większy ... - posłałem zabójcze spojrzenie Iruce i wróciłem do opierniczania się pod drzewem ...

* * *

Tak minęła godzina na dzień, na opierdalaniu się. Bajecznie się sprawiają, że są nudne, że nie powiedzieć, że nudnych w chuj. Dopiero gdy słońce chyliło swoje czoło horyzontu, puścili nas łaskawie do domu. Przechodziłem przez wioskę, pracując na zlecenie lub w domu. Społeczeństwo w wiosce ukrytej pośród liści jest optymalne i spokojne. Może trochę zbyt spokojne. Leczenie do nastawienia mijało, jak moja marna istota pojawia się w trakcie tego tłumu. Oni ze spokoju przechodzili w pogardę i nienawiść. Może jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, do nadal boli i rani już skamieniałe serce.

Nim się spostrzegłem byłem w dzielnicy Uchiha. Widziałem, jak robotnicy odnawiają dom Ryu, przygotowując go na przyjść nowego zestawu tej małej familii. Krocząc cieniem, ujrzałem jak, Itachi opierdala za coś Sasuke. Miło się patrzy, jak dziesięć zdjęć po dupie. Wręcz balsam na znudzone serce.

Byłem już na ganku willi, gdy ujrzałem paczkę przed drzwiami. Otworzyłem z ciekawości, a następnie ziębiły i sadzonki ziół z podpisem Kaszalota. Miło z jego strony, że dziesięćemślał o mojej apteczce i ogrodzie. Zaniosłem sadzonki do patio, gdzieś docelowo być posadzone. Samoopadka nie jest przeznaczona dla małych łodzi. Sadzonki będą podejmować nad podeście i większość przerzuconego przez oczko wodne z rybami.

* * *

Resztę dnia spędziłem samotnie, w domu studiując cenne zwoje dane mi przez mojego Aniołkę. Mimo że miałbym już mieć wiele rzeczy, nadal używałem technologii. Te urządzenia nie są tylko dla dzieci, ale także dla niektórych. Organizacje te nie mają żadnych instrumentów finansowych.

Technika bezimiennego wiatru należała do kanonu technika zapomnianych. Gdyby na przestrzeni lat masy wolały szybko zdobyć moc, niż budować swoje ciało, podstawując je na jeszcze większą moc. Panował taki pogląd, że chakry nie da się łatwo w inny sposób, niż dorastając. Otóż to jest wielki błąd. Ta technika udowadnia, że można.

Rzeczywiste znaczenie ma trudne zadanie, które powoduje manipulowanie energią zmuszaliśmy się do skrajnego wysiłku. Dokładaliśmy do treningu nieregularny oddech. Trzy krótkie prędkości i wydechy, a następnie jeden spokojniejszy. Bardzo do wykańczało.

Cały trening odbywa się w małym pokoju pokrytym litym z kamiennym ekranem. Jedyne światło w pokoju dawały świece rozstawione po kątach.

Kiedy rozpocząłem się kultywacje bezimiennego wiatru, poza pomieszczeniem wybuchło żółtą aurą. Była ona pełna życia, nadziei, jak i odczytu mocy. Dziesięć manifestów siłą zbierał się za mnie. Czułem, jak mnie przenikała, umykała mi, ale ta zostawała w moim ciele. T

aki trening nie mógł trwać długo jak na pierwszą sesję. Czas, jaki na na poświeciłem, był krótki, nie minęła nawet godzina. Wstałem i od razu poczułem się źle. Zwymiotowałem czarną krwią

-Czyli do, co pisali, było prawdą ... - wymamrotałem do siebie. Ta prastara obróbka za pomocą środków czyszczących, oczyszczała energię. A toksyny są usuwane wraz z czarną krwią. Może to nic specjalnego, lecz kara obrzydliwa.

~ _"Dobrze Ci tak!"_ ~ zaśmiała się demonica, widząc moje skrajne wyczerpanie. Jak zwykle była ładna, ładna kochana.

~ _Tak, wiem. Lubisz się nade mną pastwić_ ~ załamałem się wewnątrz, posprzątałem na bełtę z nieczystości, a następnie ruszyłem się do najlepszego miejsca w okolicy. Jakim jest gorące źródło. Nic tak ciała i ducha nie stawia na nogach, jak gorąca kąpiel.

* * *

Gorące źródła są puste. Wkroczyłem do sadzawki pełnej wody po wcześniejszym umyciu się. Moim ulubionym jest zasada prywatności. Światła tutaj nie docierało. Kiedy moje ciało się odsuwa, usłyszałem otwierając drzwi i głosy.

\- Dziękuje Ryu, że mnie zaprosiłaś na małe co nieco. - zachichotała towarzysza. Dopiero po nocy rozpoznałem, czyj by był głos. Do Anko, przyjaciółka Kaszalota. Oby mnie nie zobaczyły, bo wiem, że w całości z tego gówna nie wyjdę. Całe szczęście, że te dwie części są blisko i nie dotyczy.

~ " _Ładnie się wpakowałeś młody, może przez tak ..."_ ~ jej mina nie było wskazaną szczęśliwej osoby. Nagle z mego ciała zaczęła ulatniać się krwisto czerwona czakra bijuu. Mam prze-je-innej-czynnosć-seksualną. Kiedy tylko zajmiesz się tą energią, na moją stronę polecono tonę sprzętu, za tę dwie, nagie dziewczyny. Spójrz na nie i się ostrością broni białej.

~ _"Fiu, fiu. Jest na co popatrzeć, nic tylko schrupać, te dwa słodkie ciałka._ " ~ zaśmiała się złowrogo lisica. Zaś moja reakcja była standardowa jak u chłopca, czyli poszła mi ciota z nosa.

 _~ Twórcy świata anime, dlaczego krew z nosa. ~_ wykrzyczałem w coś mnie spętało, a ja dostałem spotkania pierwszego stopnia ze skałą, za którą grzałem dupsko.

\- Ty mały wredny... - widać było, że Ryu, chce przerobić mnie na pasztet. - Dlaczego nas podglądałeś i wypuściłeś tak złowrogą chakre? - przyłożyła mi nóż do gardła.

\- Byłem tu przed wami, moje kimono leżało na szafce, do primo. Secundo nie pooglądałem, aura do wina tego jebanego lisa. Jest wredny i lubi wpakowywać mnie w pas w gówno. Chociaż muszę stwierdzić, że dzięki niej mam miły widok przed oczami. - zaśmiałem się, ustawień na ich speszoną reakcję. Spodziewałem się krzyku i zasłaniania, a następnie dostałem w twarz.

\- Jesteś zboczeńcem. - tym razem dostałem od Anko. Mimo że nie ma te dwadzieścia lat, to jest niczym niczym cnotka niewydymka czy może teraz się na taką kreuje? Czas zobaczy.

\- Oby to był ostatni raz, a teraz wypierdalaj. - wycharczała Ryu, a ja kulturalnie wyszedłem z gorących źródeł przeklinając je obie za spierdolenie mi dobrego humoru. Szkoda, że mieszkam w gettcie. Nie mogę współbrać żadnego debila, urządzenia bym mógł zapukać się w głowę.

* * *

Poirytowany wkroczyłem do willi, rozłożyłem łóżko i sam się w nie załadowałem. Zasnąłem w opakowaniach szybkich, lecz męczyły mnie koszmary pełne trupów i pożogi. Czuję, że do sie zjaw. Prędzej lub później, ale wydarzy się. Nagle, gdzieś w tle rozbrzmiał grzmot, a ja obudziłem się z wyciągniętym ostrzem. ~ Aby tylko sen. ~ powtarzałem sobie w duchu, dysząc ze zlany potem. Na zewnątrz panoszył się okropna burza. Coś nadchodziło. Coś strasznego, ale nadchodziło się i nieubłaganie. Pościel w powietrzu ...

* * *

Ohayou ~ = ^. ^ =

Powstałem z martwych na nowo. Wierzę, że uda mi się powiększyć tutaj na stałe. Kolejny rozdział może się pojawić w lutym, ale nie wiem. #sesja Nie polecam nikomu.


End file.
